Super Mario Toy Show: The Wrath of Viacom (2/4)
Super Mario Toy Show: The Wrath Of Viacom (2/4) is the 2nd part to the Super Mario Toy Show special The Wrath of Viacom. Plot Synopsis Following SpongeBob's defeat at the hands of Mario, the Viacom V of Doom decides to build a personal army to take the plumber and his friends out! When Mario oversees this he does the same thing to counteract the V of Doom, that is, until Power Ranger Guy shows up uninvited. Characters *Mario] *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Viacom V of Doom *Paramount Home Video *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mickey Mouse *ViaDog *Floating Elephant Head *Doodle Dinosaur *Carlos the Carnotaurus *Optimus Prime *Wildmutt Trivia *This episode (along with Part 4) has the most characters in the series. The Wrath of Viacom 2 would eventually break the record for most characters. *Take a shot every time the V of Doom says "No worries" or 'Don't Worry". You'll probably be hammered by the end of the video. Transcript (The video opens up with SpongeBob SquarePants lying on the ground, defeated following the last episode. Soon, a mysterious energy picks him up and wakes him.) SpongeBob: Uhgh, what the hell happened? Aw, man my head really hurts! (goes up to the V of Doom) Viacom, ma- V of Doom, I have failed you. V of Doom: No need for that. I'm gathering an army. SpongeBob: How can you do that? There's no like... there aren't any Viacom toys here! There aren't anything Viacom here. Most of the things in here are like Nintendo and Hasbro! And a little bit of books. V of Doom: No need to worry. I'm gathering an army... so that way... we'll be able to destroy Mario and rule Youtube. And- okay, first, Youtube- today, Youtube. tomorrow, the WORLD! (Scene change. Mickey Mouse makes an appearance.) Mickey: HA HAH HA it's me Mickey Mouse HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (begins doing some sort of tune, then halts by the V of Doom. The V of Doom begins taking control of his mind.) V of Doom: I am the Viacom V of Doom. You shall join my army. Mickey: (hypnotized) I shall join your army. (heads for the desk) (Scene change. ViaDog makes his appearance, but he is not called that.) ViaDog: RUFF RUFF I am a talking dog Rawfrawrrurururururururururur. (Once again, the V of Doom gains control of his mind) V of Doom: I am the Viacom V of Doom. You shall join my army. ViaDog: (hypnotized) I shall join your army. (heads for the desk and joins Mickey) (Scene change. The Floating Elephant Head makes his appearance.) Floating Elephant Head: Ha look at me I'm a Floating Elephant Head HYA- (The V of Doom controls his mind) V of Doom: I am the Viacom V of Doom. You shall join my army. Floating Elephant Head: Okay. (heads for the desk and joins the others) (Scene change. The Doodle Dinosaur makes his appearance.) Doodle Dinosaur: RHAHHHH HAH HUH! I'm a dinosaur! A not very intelligent one. Duh duh DUUH- huh? (The V of Doom controls his mind.) V of Doom: I am the Viacom V of Doom. You shall join my army. Doodle Dinosaur: Could you say that again? V of Doom: I am the Viacom V of Doom. You shall join my army. Doodle Dinosaur: Uh, can you say that again? V of Doom: I am the Viacom V of Doom. You shall join my army. Doodle Dinosaur: Can you say that again? V of Doom: (clearly frustrated) UHGH! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM THE VIACOM V OF DOOM! YOU SHALL JOIN MY ARMY! Doodle Dinosaur: Uhhh, what'cha say? V of Doom: (pissed) Oh, just forget it! Just go along! (His mind control over the Doodle Dinosaur ends) Doodle Dinosaur: Uh, duhduhduhduhduuh what just happened? Uh huh uh huh. (Scene change. The V of Doom is with his army and laughs. Mario soon oversees.) Mario: Ah crap! Viacom's gathering an army! Gotta do something about this! Okay guys, we got to gather an army. Yoshi: And I know just the perfect one! We'll get Viacom's greatest enemy: Warner Bros! Mario: What are you talking about? Why? Yoshi: Well, many productions... welp, ah just forget it. I'm calling in my brother Carlos. I mean I'm calling in my brother Carlos. Carlos the Carnotaurus: RRRGH! Mario: Who's Carlos? Yoshi: That's Carlos! Carlos: RAAAARGH! Mario': WAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! Carlos: Don't worry. I only eat meat- I only eat other dinosaurs. Yoshi: He's a Carnotaurus! He's a Carnotaur! Mario: Uh I don't get it. He looks like Satan. Pikachu: Okay, time for me to call in some Cartoon Network characters. (Wildmutt makes his appearance.) Pikacku: Like Wildmutt! And Transformers Animated Optimus Prime! Yoshi: Couldn't we have used th- used the Movie Optimus Prime? Pikachu: Uh, I like Transformers Animated! Mario: Ah, just whatever. How much does our- Via- how much is our Viacom's army? Pikachu: I don't know. (sniffs. The camera pans off Mario to get a beautiful shot of the floor) Looks like SpongeBob's in it. (Camera pans back on Mario and friends) So, I guess we need another... person. (Sniffs again) But... but what can we use? Um... Mario: I'm not sure. (Suddenly, the Doodle Dinosaur arrives again, doing his tune.) Doodle Dinosaur: Uh, wha hello there! Yoshi: Hey you, dinosaur! Doodle Dinosaur: Wha? Yoshi: Can you join our army? Doodle Dinosaur: What? Yoshi: Caaaan...... you..... join..... our..... army? Doodle Dinosaur: Why I'd love to! That other- that weird V person didn't speak specifically. So I'll join. Mario: Okay, looks like we got our army. (Scene change. SpongeBob is observing Mario.) SpongeBob: Oh crap, Via- oh crap, V of Doom! Mario and his friends are le- are making an army! V of Doom: Don't worry. We have much more of an army. Plus, we have Paramount on our side (Paramount Home Video pops up) Paramount Home Video: Ha Hah! So, when's the perfect time to strike, master? V of Doom: the time to strike... is now. SpongeBob: (getting up) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!! (he soon hits Mario, Yoshi, and Pikachu) Hah Ha! Take THAT as an example of messing with us! Mario: Okay, you asked for it! HYAH! (hits SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Ah! I still have Yoshi Juice on me! (Yoshi soon performs his Butt-Slam on SpongeBob) SpongeBob: AHHHHHGH! Paramount Home Video: Viacom! Minions! ATTACK!!! V of Doom: Yeah! Beat the living "beep"- beat the living crap out of them! (ViaDog is sent to attack first. He and Doodle Dinosaur soon fight each other. ViaDog soon starts attacking Doodle Dinosaur, but the dinosaur manages to counterattack the dog, sending him flying.) Carlos: Wonder when I can fight! Mario: M- Okay, HEEEYAH- Yoshi! Help me take down SpongeBob! (They soon are on to of SpongeBob, "fighting" him.) IronYoshi?; Okay, let's see what else is there. (Mickey Mouse is soon sent in to fight) Mickey: Ha Hah hello everyone! It's me Mickey Mouse! Time to kill ya! (He soon hits Carlos, but it backfires) AHHH! OW! OW! That hurt! Carlos: Well duh, I'm a dinosaur with tons of spikes. Mickey: Well, I'm gonna get to you! WAAAAAH HAAAAH! Carlos: RRRAAAAAARRRGH!!! (bites Mickey) Mickey: AHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHH!!! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHH! Pikachu: Time for me- okay, Carlos. Move out of the way. I got something... up fro Mickey. Okay. Pzzz. PEEEEEEEEEEEEEKAAAAAAAAAAACHUU! (zaps Mickey) Mickey: Owww.... Carlos: RRRRR. Floating Elephant Head: FLOATING ELEPHANT'S HEEEEEEAD! (A loud clunk is soon heard, followed by a hitting noise. IronYoshi soon says "Ow", implying he hit his head on the bed.) Floating Elephant Head: I have has a soft landing. Mario: AHHHHHHHH! Optimus Prime: Okay, Wildmutt! Let's take him out! Wildmutt: RRR! Optimus: Hey look! The camera quality, it's.... weird. HEEEEYAAAAAAH! (Optimus soon attacks the Elephant Head) Paramount Home Video: Lord Viacom! Our army's getting their butts kicked! (camera pans on the battle) V of Doom: Well, time to send- well, wonder what's happening at Power Ranger Guy's lair, maybe we can hypnotize one of them. (Scene change. We are at Power Ranger Guy's base, where he hears the commotion below him.) Power Ranger Guy: Hey, what the heck's going on around there? Elite: Mn, let me check. (gets up) Holy crap, a battle's going on! Power Ranger Guy: (excited) OH YAY! I wanna join the battle! WOO-HOO! (He then heads down to join.) Hi there, Mario! Can I join your battle? Mario: (annoyed) Uhgh, not right now, Power Ranger Guy! Can't you see we're fighting Viacom? Doodle Dinosaur: RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! Oh no, OW! ViaDog: Hah Ha ha! We gotcha cornered! Ruff Ruff! Power Ranger Guy: Don't worry. HEEEERRRRRRGH! (Kicks ViaDog in the groin.) ViaDog: (in pain) DDDDDDDDEEEEEEEERRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!! YOU.... KICKED ME.... IN THE COCONUTS!!! OOOOOOOWH! OOOOWH! Ow. Power Ranger Guy: Okay, time for me to use... the Nutcracker! YYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (begins kicking everything) Paramount Home Video: Uhgh! Lord Via- Lord... Viacom! This is horrible! they have a Power ranger on their side! V of Doom: Well no worries. Looks like it's time for us to join the battle. Paramount Home Video: What do you mean, we're just logos. We're just logos. V of Doom: Attract them! (Paramount Home Video soon shoots "electricity" at Pikachu and Yoshi, and they soon scream in pain. The video soon abruptly ends.) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes